mlpfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Daring Do
Titul:A.K. Yearling, Dobrodružka, spisovatelkathumbthumb Daring Do, také známá jako A.K. Yearlingová, je poník pegas, titulní postava a zároveň autorka knižní série "Daring Do", založené na její dobrodružstvích. Vystupovala ve dvou epizodách v hlavní roli v "Read it and weep" a "Daring Don't". Dále je jen zmiňovaná, nebo má drobné cameos v epizodách "A Friend in Deed", "Too many Pinkie Pies", "Trade Ya!", "Castle Sweet Castle", "Tanks for the Memories" a filme "Rainbow Rocks". Daring Do je také nazvaná "Daring Do Dazzle" v některých merchandise. Vzhled: Daring Do je vzhledově velice podobná Rainbow Dash. Je to vlastně její probarvená verze. Její barva srsti je hnědožlutá. Její styl hřívy je totožný s hřívou Rainbow Dash a skládá se ze šesti odstínů šedé, které odpovídají šesti barvám v hřívě Rainbow Dash. Oči má červeně malinové, s rovnými řasami, přesně jako Rainbow Dash. Její Cutiemark je kompas, což pravděpodobně představuje její talent v orientaci a silný smysl pro dobrodružství, což vystihuje její jméno. Outfit Daring se skládá z tmavě olivové vesty a světlo žluto-šedého klobouku. Povaha:' Zajímavost' Čtvrtá epizoda čtvrtej série "Daring Don't" prozrazuje, že Daring Do a autorka A.K. Yearlingová jsou vlastně ta samá osoba. Maskuje se jako samotářská autorka, bydlící v odlehlé chatě v lese. Nosí fialovou šálu, šedý klobouk a červené brýle. Není však jasné, zda A.K. Yearlingová je pseudonym, nebo je "Daring Do" její falešná identita, kterou používá pro svá dobrodružství. Daring Do je představena jako velmi mazaná, divoká, a odvážná výzkumnice. Ukázala se být neuvěřitelně inteligentní, používaje její důvtip, aby řešila hádanky, střídala převleky a unikla z mnoho smrtelných pastí Ahuizotla. Nicméně, v epizodě "Daring Don't" je odhaleno, že je samotářka, co odmítá společnost a pomoc vždy, když je její núkaná, jak je vidět, když ji odmítá od Rainbow Dash, která ji s přítelkyněmi přijde navštívit, aby zjistili, proč její nová kniha má dvoj měsíční odklad. Je projevené, že přes všechny tajnosti, které přicházejí s jejími nebezpečnými dobrodružstvími, Daring Do se naučila, že nikomu se nedá věřit. Přesto se během vyvrcholení epizody začíná otevírat, když ji Rainbow Dash zachrání z Ahuizotlovej pasti a projevuje její přátelství k Daring. Daring později přiznává, že někdy i ona potřebuje trochu pomoci. Na samém konci, Daring vyvíjí pouto s Rainbow Dash až do té míry, že píše o ní v její poslední knize o jejich společném dobrodružství. Darling Do v knihách: Daring Do a její knihy jsou poprvé představeny v 16. epizode druhej série "Read it and weep", když Twilight Sparkle přináší Rainbow Dash první knihu ze série, "Daring Do and Quest for the Sapphire Stone". Twilight říká, že vlastní všechny knihy ze série a zmíní Rainbow Dash, že je stejná jako Daring. "Dobrodružná, divoká, a nepopiratelně, nesporně, nezastavitelná." Rainbow se nejprve četbě vyhýbá, ale když se hrozně nudí a pustí se do něj, okamžitě se z ní stane obrovská fanynka Daring Do a jejích knih. Knižní série zobrazuje Daring Do jako dobrodruha a lovce pokladů, jak zkoumá dlouho ztracené chrámy a ruiny pro starověké artefakty. Výše uvedená první kniha ze série "Daring Do and the Saphire Stone" vypráví o jejím objevení chrámu, který hledala více než dva měsíce. Předstihne uvnitř chrámu všechny pasti a zachraňuje safírovou sošku ve tvaru dvouhlavého Anubise, a to se zraněným křídlem. Její hledání tohoto pokladu ji staví do rozporu s jejím největším nepřítelem Ahuizotlem. I přes různe nebezpečné zkoušky, které pro ni Ahuizotl připravil, Daring Do zachraňuje safírovou sochu z jeho spárů a tím zachrání svět. Na konci epizody, Rainbow Dash nadšená z jejích dobrodružství čte další knihu ze série, "Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet". Ve "Friend in Deed", Rainbow Dash čte další Daring Do knihu v Golden Oak Library. Kniha má podobný obal jako kniha "Griffon's Goblet", ale název na obalu je "Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone". V "Too many Pinkie Pies", Rainbow Dash znovu čte knihu "Sapphire Stone. V "Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3", Twilight Sparkle říká Rainbow Dash, že nezná nikoho, kdo přečetl více Daring Do knih jako Rainbow. V "Trade Ya!", Rainbow Dash po příjezdu do Rainbow Falls, kde probíhají výměny různých předmětů a starožitností, hledá první vydání kopie knihy "Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone". V epizodě "Tanks for the Memories" Rainbow má podezření na důvod Tankové únavy, že čtou příliš mnoho Daring Do příběhů. Na konci epizody mu však znovu čte Daring Do knihu, aby se rychleji pustil do hibernace. Knižka:Darling Do 4 Přitva snu,Darling Do Safirové sochy,Darling Do dobrodružství za safrovou sochou,Darling Do a Grifuv pohár baby_daring_doo_by_beavernator-d4pojwy.png custom_daring_do_folder_icon_2_by_blues27xx-d515hr5.png daring_do_4_point_stance_by_davidfg4-d6xoomr.png daring_do_3d_model_by_clawed_nyasu-d5rnemj.png daring_do_and_the_wounded_hat_by_birthofthepheonix-d522s1d.png daring_do_as_a_university_pony_or_something_by_blmn564-d63vr0f.png daring_do_filly_by_nerve_gas-d4qxnb1.png daring_do_coas_by_lord_giampietro-d4oqryo.png images.jpg mlp__daring_do_by_marineacu-d4opmke.jpg 1 (1).jpg Bill_Forster_MyLittlePony_16_Cover_Comic-Artist_DaringDo.jpg Bnymu1iIgAEI2v5.jpg large.jpg Rainbow_Dash_holding_Daring_Do_book_S04E04.png vV-957t1dB8.jpg daring_do_by_rariedash-d6hrg3a.png eg_daring_do_by_gothnebula-d6x8cgn.png equestria_girls_daring_do_by_iamaquamarine-d6c6v1h.png 1280x720-DOY.jpg daring_dash_by_asimplerarity-d5voq3o.jpg medium.gif rainbow_dash_with_daring_do_by_hampshireukbrony-d6de31w.png my_rainbow_dash_and_daring_do_shirt_by_rdfanatic-d7q7box.jpg daring_do_and_the_last_cutie_mark_crusade_by_phallen1-d6m3ciq.png Fd8yB3I.jpg lyra_croft__no_bg__by_bipole-d5isb1q.png Kategorie:Druhořadé postavy Kategorie:Ženské postavy Kategorie:Pegasi Kategorie:Celebrity